1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to converters and more particularly to DC to DC converters providing increased creepage and air-clearance distances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional DC to DC converters are used in commercial electronic devices to change a first DC voltage into a second DC voltage with minimal loss in power. A variety of electronic devices rely on DC to DC converters, including but not limited to electronically controlled medical devices, telecommunications devices, portable computers, and cameras. Typically, the DC to DC converters require particular clearances, spacing and shielding to meet the requirements of the particular applications. In applications such as ECG""s, there is commonly a requirement that the patient connection be isolated from the remainder of the electronics. The shielding prevents electrical noise from interfering with the circuit""s function. The clearances and spacing establish the appropriate creepage distances and air clearances as required for the particular application. These creepage distance and air clearance requirements are typically driven by the various industries"" safety standards. In order to meet these requirements, circuit boards are typically configured with void spaces to permit a sufficient distance between the components. The void spaces reduce the circuit density for the particular application and increase the size of the electrical device. Therefore, a need exists for a DC to DC converter that maintains the appropriate clearances and spacing without reducing circuit density or increasing the size of the component.
The present invention meets the above needs and provides additional advantages and improvements that will be evident to those skilled in the art upon review of the following description and figures.
The present invention provides a DC to DC converter having improved isolation, insulation and shielding. The present invention includes a DC to DC converter as typically used in a variety of electronics applications and a housing which including a flange. The housing may be configured to provide shielding from electromagnetic interference. The housing may be wholly or in part composed of a metal to shield the circuit board from electrical noise. When composed of a metal, the metal is typically electrically connected to the non-isolated side. The flange may be configured to provide the necessary creepage and air clearances, as required by the particular industries. The flange may be composed of an insulating material. The flange is typically attached to a bottom side of the housing wherein the flange may be integral with the housing or a separate component attached to the housing. The flange may extend around a portion of the housing""s periphery or extend around the housing""s entire periphery. The housing may further include base plate which is typically attached to the bottom side of the housing. The base plate may be composed of an electrically insulating material. The base plate may cover a portion or all of the housing""s bottom. The flange may be attached to the housing via the base plate. That is, the flange is integral with or attached to the base plate and the base plate is attached to the housing. In addition, the bottom side of the housing or the base plate may include at least one spacer to allow the proper spacing of the converter from the circuit board during manufacture.